


Ring

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prince Finn, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Prince of Artorias comes to a decision</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring

Finn lay on his back outside in the castle's garden, his hands up above his face. In his fingers he held a ring and he narrowed his eyes a little, turning it over and over again between his fingers. It was made out of some kind of metal native to Artorias, a combination of green and silver swirled together. A polished stone was set into it, simple and not too flashy.

“What's that?” Poe asked. He walked up to Finn, smiling down at him with his hands in his pockets. He blinked when Finn moved his fingers, showing him the ring he was holding. “Oh?”

“It was my father's,” Finn explained. He waited as Poe moved to sit down beside him, staring at the ring. “It's mine now,” he murmured.

“It's beautiful,” Poe noted.

“Yeah,” he agreed.

Poe raised an eyebrow, looking at him in some concern. “Are you okay?” he asked.

“I'm just...considering something important,” Finn murmured.

The two lay in silence after that. Poe watched Finn as the other continued to stare at the ring, narrowing his eyes a little. He waited patiently for the prince to speak again, giving him as much time as he needed. He was well aware that Finn was still getting used to having a family again, let alone a royal one that came with a whole kingdom that had been searching for him for so long. That kind of thing had to weigh heavy on a person's mind.

Poe was lost in his own thoughts when Finn suddenly sat up. He looked over at him, raising an eyebrow. “Did you figure iy\t out?” he asked. He blinked when the ring was held out to him, looking at Finn. “Huh..?”

“I want you to have it.”

“But...why..?”

Finn smiled slowly, taking Poe's hand to slide the ring onto his finger. “As a promise and a connection,” he said.

Poe blushed as he looked down at the ring on his finger, biting his lip.

“Wookie got your tongue?” Finn teased.

He looked back at Finn and he smiled, kissing him on the forehead. “I think you're the only one I know who can stun me into silence!” he laughed.

 


End file.
